


Hamilton Drabbles

by Lizzard_writer



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Above mild smut (chapter 2), Comforting Ike, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Protective Ike, Romance, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Scared Marth, Sick Marth, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2019-11-20 21:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzard_writer/pseuds/Lizzard_writer
Summary: HIGHLY RECOMMEND READING 'HAMILTON' BEFORE ENJOYING THESE SHORT STORIESThis is a bunch of one-shots of Ike/Marth continuing from where the original story of 'Hamilton' left off.'Hamilton' can be found on my page with my other works <3(Warning: Chapter 2 will be Mature)ALSO:I MIGHT take idea requests, something I have never done before and will only do if there is actual interest.With that, please enjoy my #1 OTP and their fluffiness.





	1. The Best Cuddle Buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth attends the Spring Festival for the first time in the four years he has attended Smash University. However, he is not too thrilled about it. But, can a certain blue-haired boyfriend help him turn that frown upside down? 
> 
> (That sounded so corny I’m sorry haha) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Colorful lights were aglow as the sun began to set.

Up-beat music and laughter filled the atmosphere, where people could be seen paired in groups by concession stands, never-ending lines, and game booths that always swindle you out of your weekly paycheck.

The Spring Festival has made its arrival into SmashVille once more, and with Spring Break rolling around for Smash University's students, the timing couldn't be more perfect.

The entrance to the carnival was quite flashy, bright yellow lights gleamed in various patterns as a particular group of students made their way under it.

"So...you guys have these sorts of things here, too?"

Turning to his questioning friend, Link nodded his head in confirmation,

"Yep! _We_ try to go every year," the groomer gestured to him and the woman on his arm, "...but, your little friend over there always refuses to go...well, that _was_ until you came along."

The blonde tilted his head past Ike's body walking beside him, and gave the shorter male on the wrestler's other side a knowing smirk.

Blushing in embarrassment, Marth turned his head away.

"You know I'm not the one to get involved in many...flamboyant things. I choose to prefer the peace and quiet of my apartment, thank you very much."

The engineering student looked down at his boyfriend, giving the hand in his own a gentle squeeze,

"So, _why_ is this time so different?"

The teal-haired student bit his lip, his cheeks matching the glow of the pink lights surrounding them.

"W-Well...'cause...y-you know...you—God, Ike! Don't give me that look! Stop it!"

Marth was trying his best to hold back a laugh as his boyfriend continued to wiggle his eyebrows at him.

The couple beside them laughed as the younger bluenette tried hiding his face in one hand as he used the other to swat at the taller male.

Chuckling himself, Ike wrapped his arms around the bashful fencer and lifted him off the ground, blowing a raspberry into his cheek.

A squeal elicited from the other's mouth as his boyfriend man-handled him.

"Goodness you two, control yourselves."

Although sounding annoyed, Samus was far from it as she had nothing but a smirk adorning her face as she watched the blue couple.

Chuckling beside her, MK glanced up at the older bluenette as he gently placed his boyfriend back on the ground,

"How exactly did you manage to pull Marth out here, anyway?"

A shit-eating grin grew on Ike's face as he glanced down at the look of horror on Marth's own.

"Do _not—!"_

Pulling the tomato faced bluenette into his side, the wrestler placed a gentle kiss on his head before turning to the others in their small group,

"That, my friends, will remain a mystery only known between me and him."

"Aww! But, we need _some_ details!" Link exclaimed in exasperation.

_"No you do not!"_

Marth was starting to get a bit worked up at the playful teasing.

He was tired.

His MidTerms were incredibly stressful.

He was in an entirely new environment that was completely unconventional to him.

He felt so out of place and highly uncomfortable.

And, his afternoon with Ike...

Although, pleasant...

Well...

_"I'm sure it will be a great time, Marth! I've had fun events like these all the time back in Crimea...what's the problem?"_

_Grumbling under his breath, the biology student pulled off his sneakers as he sat down on his bed,_

_"I just...don't like all the loud noises and nasty smells of greasy food...I just get...I don't know, anxious I guess. Carnivals aren't exactly my forte, Ike."_

_Sighing softly, the wrestler sat down beside his boyfriend, the bed bouncing lightly as he did so._

_He peered down at the other, noticing he was biting his lip in thought._

_"What's goin' on in that big brain of yours, huh?"_

_Marth looked up at the older student before releasing a breath,_

_"I don't wanna go...but, because you seem really excited about it...I might relent...just, no spinning rides, okay?"_

_Ike gave him a quirked brow, before grinning and lifting Marth from the bed and spinning him around,_

_"You mean spinning rides like this?"_

_Caught off guard, the younger male gripped tightly to the engineering student's shirt, laughing loudly._

_"You know what I meant you dork!"_

_Laughing along with the other, the darker bluenette stopped twirling them around and pulled both of them back onto the bed instead._

_Suddenly, Ike chose that moment to crawl on top of his boyfriend, nuzzling him sweetly before looking down at the teal-haired boy with a soft smirk,_

_"Hmm, what about kissing booths? I hope you don't have a problem with those, because I've got plenty for you."_

_Marth scrunched up his face, giggling loudly as his boyfriend began kissing him on his cheeks and his neck._

_Smiling brightly, the older student carefully removed the other's shirt with his permission before continuing to plant kisses down his chest._

_The fencer's face began to heat up, suddenly biting down on his lips hard when an unexpected moan of pleasure escaped past them._

_Ike glanced up at that._

_Before he felt something brush against his stomach._

_He looked down, smirking evilly,_

_"Well, I'll take that as an enthusiastic 'yes.'"_

_Marth buried his face in his hands, embarrassed at his lack of control over his body's desires._

_He whimpered shamefully as Ike began kissing lower and lower until..._

_"N-No! Stop it! We...w-we only have thirty minutes till we have to leave!"_

_Hovering just above the waist band of the other's jeans, the wrestler looked up at the beet red face of his boyfriend, smirking softly,_

_"So...does that mean—,"_

_"Yes."_

_The biology student had his face turned towards the wall, which was glowing crimson all the way down to his chest._

_A hand suddenly put itself in between his legs, fondling down there as the teal-haired athlete squeaked in surprise, failing to bite back another moan._

_"You sure you don't want anything else to be taken care of before we go?"_

_Marth pouted down at his boyfriend's knowing smirk, squirming slightly at the other's congenial ministrations._

_"Y-Yes!"_

_Chuckling at his flustered love, Ike let himself stop playing with him,_

_"Okay, okay."_

_Leaning over the other, the dark blue-haired student grabbed Marth's pale yellow shirt he had been wearing earlier and dropped it onto his face._

_Smirking to himself, the wrestler then peered sneakily down at the shorter male's still exposed stomach._

_Before tickling his sides lightly._

_A whimper and whine came from the lighter bluenette, his face still covered by his shirt,_

_"Ike! E-Enough!"_

_Said boy stilled in his movements when he noticed there was a sudden edge to the other's tone of voice._

_Gently, he lifted the shirt from his boyfriend's face, brows drawing in concern when tears of frustration were present in those sapphire orbs._

_"Woah...hey, hey...I-I'm sorry, babe...I—,"_

_The fencer pressed the heel of his palms into his face,_

_"No, no, it's...I'm still really stressed out from my exams...that's all. I'm not intending to be mean...I just—."_

_Placing a gentle finger to Marth's lips, Ike removed the other's hands as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the younger student's cheek._

_"Relax, sweetheart...you're okay...and, if going out tonight is really too much for you, love, we don't have to go."_

_Biting his lip, Marth glanced to the side before looking back up at his boyfriend, who's kind, cobalt eyes were watching him patiently._

_"We can go...I just gotta...clear my mind."_

_Smiling gently, the wrestler bent down and captured the other's lips with his own, before touching noses with him._

_"And, I will make sure of that...this festival will be the best time ever and you won't have to worry about those nasty, mean MidTerms ever again."_

_Giggling shyly, the teal-haired boy locked eyes with the other,_

_"You promise?" He whispered._

_"I promise."_

_..._

Eyes shut tight, Marth had his fists clenched at his sides and teeth bared.

Ike promised—

"Baby. Look at me."

Opening his eyes, the younger bluenette glared at his boyfriend.

"They're just teasing...now, come on. I promised to make this a fun night and those bumper cars aren't going to drive themselves." 

The older student gently intertwined their hands as they made their way over to the said ride.

Sheepishly looking back at his friends, Marth gave all of them an apologetic look, embarrassed that he let his anxiety get the better of him.

"Hey, chin up buttercup! I can hear those guilty thoughts from here, mister," Zelda called out, clearly making out the look of remorse on the younger boy's face.

Giggling softly, the biology student turned back around as Ike lead them into the line to wait their turn.

* * *

_"Please,_ Ike? It's short and sweet and a lot of fun!"

"No."

"It's really not that bad man, two seconds and it's over."

"No."

"Well, somebody isn't getting head tonight with that stubborn attitude."

Face glowing red, the wrestler looked down at his equally tomato faced boyfriend before glaring at Samus,

"That is enough. I am not getting on it."

Then, he glanced down at the pouting face and puppy eyes of the younger bluenette.

_'Dammit. Not that look.'_

"Stop it, Marth. It's not happening."

The biology student whimpered softly, sapphire eyes glistening in the carnival lights.

Ike bit his lip, cheeks darkening at the other's begging stance.

_'Fuck.'_

"Fine."

Grinning from ear to ear, the fencer hopped with glee—

"BUT,"

Ike smirked down at the other,

"You have to go on a spinning ride with me, in return."

Now, it was the teal-haired athlete's turn to protest,

"Now, wait a minute—mpff!"

Smashing his lips into the other's, the older male stopped any objection of Marth's before dragging said boy along to the Super Slide.

Ike hated heights.

He didn't do roller coasters.

Nor Ferris wheels.

Hell, why do you think he didn't take up horseback riding?

Even that was too much height for him, and he was on a living and breathing animal to boot!

Sighing in agitation, the wrestler crossed his arms as he pouted like a small child next to his boyfriend.

The line wasn't too long, and before he knew it, they had made their way to the top. 

Marth glanced over at the engineering student, who was wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans as he nervously looked down the slide.

The lighter bluenette was starting to feel awful now for making Ike do this.

Said male peered over at him and gave a small smirk,

"For what it's worth, at least I'm getting pay back for this afterwards."

Face paling, Marth almost forgot about that.

The person in charge of the ride gave them their own slide carpet to sit on, and the blue couple took their place in front of the purple colored slide right in the center.

Marth sat down first, with Ike planting both legs on either side of him as he took his seat behind him.

"I'm sorry," the younger boy whispered out, giving his boyfriend a guilt-ridden look.

Smiling tensly, Ike leaned forward and kissed the side of the other's teal-head,

"It's alright. I forgive you...as long as you're having a good time, that's all that matters. Plus, all is fair in love and war, right?"

Marth gulped as the darker bluenette gave him a wink and wrapped his muscular arms around his love just before the two descended down the slide.

* * *

Shifting his weight back and forth, the bluenette anxiously watched as the people in front of them stepped onto the platform and into the ride.

He bit his lip nervously with a quiet whimper.

They were next.

The teal-haired student suddenly felt a hand on his back, a soothing contrast compared to the amount of trembling he was doing.

"Relax...I'm sure it's not as bad as you think it is," Ike whispered into his ear softly.

Marth's wide, fearful eyes glared uncertainly at him,

"Y-You don't know that. This isn't some silly slide, Ike! It's a torture device!"

Chuckling lightly, said bluenette lovingly pulled his boyfriend close to his side, rubbing his hand up and down the other's arm to help keep him calm.

Although tucked securely into the wrestler's side, Marth still somehow managed to continue squirming with unease.

Ike brushed a kiss gently above the other's ear before smirking down at the younger athlete,

"You cannot tell me for someone who loves roller coasters, that you're really _that_ afraid of this thing? Look at you, your moving around like you got ants in your pants."

The only response from the lighter bluenette was a soft whine as he continued to fidget restlessly in the other's hold.

Just as the Zero Gravity ride was slowing down and coming to a halt, Ike went to pull Marth closer to the entrance gate when he realized his boyfriend wouldn't budge.

He turned back around, ready to tease him some more when he noticed the look of utter terror on the younger senior college student's face.

The engineering student's eyebrows drew in concern as he gripped the other's seemingly frozen hands and pulled the boy towards him,

"Baby...? Hey, it's okay. We don't gotta get on it if you're really that scared."

Blinking out of his sudden trance, the shorter male glanced at his boyfriend before shaking his head,

"N-No...I-I'm okay. I'm fine."

Ike didn't believe him.

"Are you sure?"

Marth nodded silently, gulping deeply once more as he looked at the large, circular ride,

"W-We made a deal...a-and I want to keep it."

Lips pressing together for a moment, the taller male's cobalt eyes kept a steady gaze on his love's glassy sapphire ones,

"Alright..."

Gently, the darker bluenette pulled his boyfriend along through the now open gate.

He could feel Marth's grip shaking in his hand, and it became incredibly tight as they entered the colorful ride.

Taking their place inside their respective cubby slots, Ike glanced over at the other.

The teal-haired student had his eyes shut tight as he gripped onto the yellow safety bars, his breathing becoming erratic.

"Marth. Open your eyes."

"No."

"Now."

"N-No!"

"Sweetheart, the ride hasn't even started yet."

"I don't care!"

Biting back a chuckle, Ike reached over and took one of his boyfriend's white knuckled hands into his own.

Slowly, Marth peered one eye open and glanced at the older student.

"What makes this ride so scary, huh?"

Biting his lip, the biology student shut his eyes once more when he saw the employees begin shutting the doors, locking them in.

"I don't wanna get sick."

Ike blinked at that.

_'That's it? That's why he's so afraid?'_

"Marth, you do realize that can happen on _any_ ride right? Even roller coasters. Plus, you haven't eaten in like...two hours!"

Shaking his head frantically from side to side, the shorter bluenette whimpered out,

"But, this ride gives you a higher chance of that happening. And, I don't want it to happen! I don't wanna throw up!"

Realizing the other was starting to panic, the wrestler began to calmly rub his thumb across the younger boy's hand soothingly.

There was only so much he could do with the limited range they had.

"Hey, hey. You're not going to," Ike stated firmly, before softening his voice when the other made an attempt at eye contact once more,

"And, even if you do...I'll take care of you, okay?"

Marth stared into those sincere cobalt orbs, swallowing thickly as the ride began to lift from the ground,

"P-Promise?"

Ike squeezed the terrified bluenette's hand tightly,

"I promise."

* * *

"What the heck happened to you two?"

Stumbling forward, Ike shot a hand out behind him as Marth lost his footing once more, colliding into the darker bluenette.

Although he easily avoided vomiting at all costs, the Zero Gravity ride still managed to make the 22-year-old incredibly dizzy.

Holding the other steady, the engineering student turned towards Samus,

"We just got off Zero Gravity...but, Marth is still trying to readjust."

Turning back to his boyfriend, Ike's brows drew in concern as the other tried focusing his gaze on him.

Marth blinked rapidly as he looked up at Ike before his head nodded downward as he tried focusing his attention back on their friends standing in front of them,

"I-It was fun! But...ugh..."

The biology student held a hand to his head, trying to slow the spinning world around him.

"That's it."

With frustrated worry, Ike bent forward before he grabbed Marth's arms from behind him and pulled them over his shoulders.

Then, he lifted the shorter bluenette, tucking his muscular arms under the fencer's knees and holding him piggy back style.

"You're not walking until you're seeing straight."

Mumbling quietly, the younger student didn't complain as he nuzzled his face into his boyfriend's neck.

Sighing in relief, Ike hoisted the other up some more as he began walking alongside their small group of pals.

"So...what are you guys planning on next?" Link asked kindly as he shared a blueberry and strawberry mixed cotton candy with Zelda.

"MK and I wanna go check out the Haunted Mansion ride," Samus replied, glancing over at the quiet junior college student who nodded in agreement.

All four then looked to Ike, expecting a response from him, as well.

"I think I'm gonna take a break from the rides for now with this one until he's feeling a bit better," the wrestler commented, nodding to the athlete settled on his back.

Their friends laughed quietly, noticing that Marth was trying his best not to fall asleep on Ike's shoulder.

It wasn't even ten o' clock yet, but they knew how hard the lighter bluenette had been working over the past week studying for his exams.

He was exhausted.

And, that Zero Gravity ride may have just worn him out completely.

The blue couple ended up departing from the group, where they continued on their own for a bit while their friends left them to go have more fun while Marth recovers from his dizzy spell.

Just as he was walking through the game booths, the older bluenette heard a soft moan coming from behind him.

Rubbing at his eyes, Marth blinked them open as he looked around to see where they were.

"Hey, sleepy head. You feeling better?"

The fencer blinked owlishly at the other's soft gaze up at him,

"Mm-hm," he mumbled out tiredly.

The teal-haired student glanced up, suddenly gasping quietly as he took in all the different kinds of games people were playing around them.

Ike smirked softly at the other's quiet excitement,

"You wanna play something?"

Nodding excitedly, Marth felt his boyfriend carefully release the grip on his thighs, where he then slowly slid off the older male's back.

The two then intertwined hands as they made their way over to a dart balloon game.

"Ah! Step right up gentlemen, and try your best at popping just three balloons to win yourself one of our grand prizes above."

Glancing up, the blue couple noticed the array of stuffed animals hanging from a thin rope.

Suddenly, Ike felt a tug at his sleeve.

Looking down, he gave a soft smirk at what his boyfriend was doing.

Marth had his attention drawn to a soft, cuddly-looking, navy blue bear with a bright red ribbon around it's neck. And, he was gripping onto the taller student's sleeve in wanting without even realizing it.

Turning back to the man, the wrestler put out five singles in exchange for four darts.

He then nudged at his boyfriend, grabbing the other's attention as he pushed the colorful throwing items towards him.

"Why don't you take the first throws?"

Glancing quickly back up to the stuffy hanging from the tent top, Marth then grinned at his boyfriend before picking up a green dart.

He aimed, and popped a red balloon.

Then, he did the same with a pink balloon.

But, when he threw his third dart,

He missed.

"Come on, you got one more," Ike encouraged quietly.

Picking up his final, purple colored dart, the biology student threw it,

It hit a yellow balloon,

But, then fell to the floor as said item refused to pop.

Marth pouted at that, disappointed and confused at the same time.

Ike's face also held the same expression,

_'Stupid rigged games, that should've popped.'_

"Ah! So, close! Would you guys like to try again?" The vendor asked enthusiastically.

Turning to the man, the engineering student was about to say 'no' when he noticed Marth was looking longingly at the stuffed bear once more.

Face set in determination, the darker bluenette placed five more dollars on the counter,

"One more try. For that stuffy up there."

The vendor smirked,

"You got it."

Handing Ike another bowl of four, colorful darts, the man in red and white striped clothing looked up at the senior college student,

"Alright, here's for round two! Good luck!"

Marth looked back over, confusion on his face once more,

"I-Ike, what are you doing? Don't use all of your money on this silly game," he whispered quietly to the other before giving the game booth employee an awkward smile.

"Shut your beautiful mouth. I know what I'm doing," the other male whispered back.

With that, he picked up a red dart and popped one of the white balloons immediately.

The same fate happened to one of the green balloons.

Then, with a black dart in his hand, Ike threw it at a single orange balloon,

Which also failed to pop when the sharp item made contact.

Gritting his teeth lightly, the 24-year-old picked up his last red dart.

He aimed.

Took his final throw.

And the blue balloon popped.

Gasping quietly, Marth clapped his hands as he snuggled against his boyfriend,

"You did it! What are you gonna get?"

The vendor smiled at them as he got his ladder ready, already knowing what the older boy was going to choose.

Ike smiled down at his love,

"I thought you'd be able to help me with that."

Grinning widely, Marth turned back around to look up at his prize.

The soft bear hanging from the white ropes, fur similar to his boyfriend's hair color.

"Can I have that one?" The fencer asked softly.

Pecking the other's teal hair gently with a kiss, the engineering student nodded,

"Of course you can."

And with that, the vendor climbed up his small ladder and plucked the stuffy from the tent rope before handing it over to Marth.

"You boys have yourselves a wonderful rest of your night. And, don't forget to come back again for more fun!"

Smiling gratefully, the bluenettes gave their thanks and waved the vendor goodbye as they walked side by side once more.

Marth hummed happily as he snuggled into the bear Ike won for him.

He got on his tip-goes and planted a kiss on the taller male's cheek,

"Thank you."

Pulling the other close, the wrestler kissed the other's teal head once more,

"You're quite welcome. You wanna play anything else?"

Before he could reply, a surprised yawn broke through the lighter bluenette's mouth as he rubbed at his eyes.

"Nah...I think I'm starting to get tired again. That spinning ride really took a lot out of me."

Bending down in front of his love once again, Ike made it as an invitation for the younger student.

Marth crawled his way onto the wrestler's back once more before the stronger athlete hoisted him up.

"Well, that's what usually happens when you get scared. You get the whole adrenaline rush, and once it's over, you come crashing down."

Blushing lightly, Marth didn't reply to that as he snuggled into Ike's neck as he held the stuffed bear securely under his arm.

"I used to have a stuffy like this once, when I was little."

The dark blue-haired student quirked a small smile at that as he continued to piggy back the other through the diminishing crowd,

"Oh yeah?"

Marth nodded as he yawned widely,

"Uh-huh, Elice gave me a stuffed brown bear for my fifth birthday. I used to never be able to sleep without it...well, that was until my Dad took it away from me when he realized I still had it hiding under my covers at the age of twelve."

Chuckling lightly, Ike continued to humor the conversation, noticing how doozy Marth was beginning to sound in his exhaustion,

"Aw no...what happened then?"

Rubbing at his eyes once more, Marth tried blinking them rapidly so he could stay awake and continue his story,

"I-It was hard to sleep for a bit...I...uh..." his cheeks tinted pink before he continued, "...used to sneak into my sister's room during the night sometimes...'cause I would feel lonely without it."

Grinning brightly, the wrestler looked up at Marth,

"That is the cutest shit I have ever heard."

Whining softly, the younger male buried his face in his boyfriend's neck in embarrassment.

"Aww, baby don't hide! Being cute is a wonderful thing! And, I'm happy that you now have a new stuffy to cuddle with."

The biology student's face was burning crimson in the older male's neck.

"But, you're already the best cuddle buddy..." he whispered shyly into the darker bluenette's ear.

Cheeks tinting a slight pink, Ike turned his head towards the other and nuzzled noses with him,

"I am. And, don't you forget it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I changed the name of the chapter from what originally was supposed to be 'Stuffy.' 
> 
> But, as I was completing my work, I felt that the current title fits much better. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this super cute (and super looong) one-shot! 
> 
> Until next time!


	2. Sunday Playtime (MATURE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A leisurely Sunday of board games and fun leads to a tickle war of love and lust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are sensitive to higher than mild smut and/or yaoi, I would run while you still can. 
> 
> If not, please enjoy! 
> 
> (this is also my first time writing smut fully, so warning for my inexperience if not written properly)

 

The green piece lightly tapped three spaces forward before its owner looked up to his opponent with a frown,

“You cheated somehow. I keep getting the lamest cards and look at you with three pawns at home already.”

Marth gave his pouting boyfriend a cheeky smile before plucking another card from the deck.

He smiled devilishly at the other before showing him the card.

“Oh, for Heaven’s sake babe! What the hell?! No. Don’t.”

The younger bluenette started laughing as he took his yellow piece from its starting point before knocking out Ike’s green one that was extremely close to entering his home base.

Before placing it back at its starting point.

“I love you!” The fencer exclaimed with glee.

“I don’t care,” Ike grumbled back before he picked up his own card from the deck.

A smirk grew on his face as he took Marth’s last yellow piece and switched it over to the other side of the board, away from its home base.

Then, he moved his other green piece to the spot the latter’s pawn just occupied.

“Hey!” Marth pouted.

Ike chuckled before pushing the deck closer to the other.

“Sorry!”

The biology student rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s sarcasm before picking out another card and moving his piece five spaces forward.

It was a quiet, rainy Sunday, and the blue couple agreed they would remain inside and relax.

So, Marth decided to pull out some board games to pass up the time in between cuddling and movie sessions with his love.

Currently, the two were playing ‘Sorry’ and the younger male had been doing quite well in beating the other in all the previous board games they had played earlier in the day.

Ike’s turn came back around, where he yet again claimed a card that only allowed him to move three more spaces.

“This game is rigged.”

Marth giggled quietly before plucking another card from the deck, allowing him to move twelve more spaces and once again back at his home base.

The wrestler growled in annoyance,

“Alright, that’s it—!”

He jumped over the board and tackled his boyfriend to the ground.

Before attacking him with tickles.

The fencer squealed in surprise before laughing out loud at his boyfriend’s antics, trying but failing to push the other off of him.

With the lighter bluenette still taken off guard, Ike took that opportunity to scoop the giggling boy up and drop him onto his bed before blowing a raspberry into his neck as he jabbed at his sides once more.

“Y-You’re the one w-who’s cheating now, y-you jerk!” Marth snorted out as he fell into another fit of giggles as the wrestler found the tickle spot behind his ear.

Ike grinned down at him.

“Aww, no...I think I’m being quite fair,” he chuckled out before leaning down and kissing the other’s flushed cheeks.

Falling on top of the fencer, the engineering student continued to assault the other with tickles as he nuzzled into his messy teal hair.

Until he felt something poke against his upper thigh.

Looking down, Ike’s grin turned wicked as he glanced into wide, crinkled sapphire eyes,

“Well...somebody sure loves tickles.”

Marth’s giggling calmed down as he gave the other a confused look.

Ike gestured below him.

The fencer peered down, his face suddenly going crimson as he slowly brought his eyes back up to mischievous cobalt orbs.

He gave a sheepish smile as he embarrassingly realized he was becoming quite turned on by the sudden change in events.

The taller bluenette gave the other a sweet smile before kissing his lips gently.

He then bent down to whisper huskily into the fencer’s ear, “We can’t leave our new friend unattended now, can we?”

A sudden squeak elicited from the younger student as he felt a larger hand grope the awaiting member in between Marth’s legs.

Biting his lip, the shorter athlete locked his large eyes with those of his lover, failing to cover the pleasurable moan that escaped past his lips.

Smirking down at the other, Ike began gently stroking along the lighter bluenette’s length, causing the tip to bob it’s head out from beneath the other’s plaid boxer briefs.

Humming in satisfaction, the older male decided to creep his hand underneath the other senior college student’s shorts, creating skin to skin contact as he began to tease and fondle the other’s balls.

Marth whimpered loudly, cheeks red with embarrassment and heat as he bucked his hips lightly in wanting.

Ike chuckled lowly before he leaned down once more to nibble at his boyfriend’s exposed ear lobe,

“Nuh uh...why can’t I have a little playtime with my prince first, hmm?”

He then reached forward and grabbed the other’s throbbing erection in his warm hands before giving him a few satisfying pumps that left the biology student mewling for more.

“I-Ike...nngh...don’t...,” the younger panted, lustful eyes staring up into passionate cobalt orbs.

“Don’t what?” Ike playfully asked as he pulled the other’s sleep shirt over his head before attacking his neck and chest with licks and nibbles.

Another moan came from Marth as he gripped tightly at the comforter underneath him,

“S-Stop...”

The wrestler chuckled at that before bringing his hand back down to the other’s member, beginning to stroke it once more as he used his other hand to slowly slip off his lover’s boxer shorts.

Marth gasped at the pleasurable contact, reaching up and pulling the other’s face towards his own as he brought the engineering student into a fervent kiss.

Light moans escaped the younger bluenette as he rocked his hips in time with Ike’s strokes.

Holding the taller male’s face with one hand as he continued to wetly make out with him, Marth reached down with the other and fondled his boyfriend in between the legs, feeling Ike’s own hard on trying to remove itself from his own boxer shorts.

“Off,” Marth commanded as he broke their kiss, saliva connecting in between their open mouths.

Wiping their spit with the back of his hand, Ike laughed quietly as he quickly stood back up to chuck off his shorts before crawling back on top of the other.

The fencer pulled at his shirt,

“This too.”

Ike smirked,

_‘Somebody is really in the mood today.’_

The older student took a soft bite at the other’s shoulder before looking up at him,

“Do it yourself.”

Marth uncharacteristically grunted in arousal before reaching up and tugging the shirt off the taller bluenette before taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking on it. Hard.

“Ahh!” Ike exclaimed in surprise before pinning the other’s shoulders down into the bed,

“You _feisty little thing!”_ He growled quietly before reaching under Marth’s exposed front to grab at his ass.

A whine escaped the shorter male before his hips bucked once more impatiently.

He always got more excited when Ike touched him back there.

And, the wrestler was fully aware of that.

The darker bluenette continued to squeeze at the other’s back side before slowly bringing that hand back up to the other male’s front, gliding it gently along Marth’s upper thighs, teasingly brushing it past his awaiting manhood.

The boy below him whimpered once more.

“Patience, young one,” Ike whispered huskily before taking a pink nipple into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it gently.

Marth’s breath stuttered at that action before instincts took over and he thrust his hand up onto Ike’s throbbing cock, pumping it expertly.

The engineering student shut his eyes tightly, lips releasing the other’s nipple as a pleasurable moan escaped him.

The lighter bluenette grinned before biting Ike’s bottom lip and enticing the other into another heated kiss as he continued his ministrations.

As Marth generously took care of his needs, the wrestler brought his hand over his boyfriend’s member once more, rubbing his thumb over the pre-cum bubbling at the tip before using it to slick over the other’s erection before pumping it rhythmically once more.

“Aaah...mmm...I-Ike...nngh.”

Said male groaned at the noises his lover was making, panting heavily above him as Marth continued to stroke his dick roughly.

He glanced into those sapphire eyes which began misting over with lust.

“Want you,” the teal-haired athlete spoke softly, granting the other’s attention as he opened his mouth in invitation, drool dribbling past his lips.

Ike bit down on his own lip hard, cobalt eyes shining with wanton hunger at the absolute breathtaking sight of the other’s gorgeous face adorned with such a lascivious look.

Marth released his hand from the other’s throbbing member, allowing the engineering student to situate himself closer to the younger bluenette’s face, knees brushing against his upper sides.

In one swift motion, the fencer took in the other’s full length, bobbing his head up and down as Ike moaned with pleasure, tangling his large hands in messy teal locks as he started grinding into it.

“Mm...baby...y-you are... _so amazing_ at this,” the wrestler panted out, closing his eyes once more as he enjoyed the moment.

The shorter bluenette was enjoying the other’s bliss, his sapphire eyes shining in content as he continued to expertly suck the other’s cock, tongue swirling rhythmically as it collected pre-cum at the surface.

However, his own erection was becoming needy once more and he began rubbing his thighs together to help relieve himself some.

Without realizing it, the biology student gave out a soft whine as he continued his work on the older male’s length.

Ike squinted his eyes open, allowing himself a moment to admire the naked beauty below him before eyeing the desperate movements the other was making beneath him.

Carefully, he pulled himself from Marth’s mouth, eliciting a whimper of confusion as those large azure eyes made contact with his own, his lips begging for more.

“Ah ah...you haven’t been taken care of, yet, my love.”

Ignoring his own pulsing manhood, the lighter bluenette pouted up at his boyfriend,

“B-But—,”

Ike held a finger to the younger’s lips, wiping at the other’s excess saliva and his own pre-come before he scooted himself further down the bed.

He then proceeded to give attention to the shorter male’s awaiting length, stroking it tenderly once more before he snuck a finger to the other’s backside, gently fondling the rim of his opening.

Marth whimpered loudly, knowing the other’s intentions now,

“P-Please be...g-gentle.”

Ike smirked softly at the other’s request before leaning over him and stealing those pouty pink lips in a vehement kiss,

“Always.”

With that, the dark blue-haired athlete pulled his fingers away before placing them in front of Marth’s lips.

Obeying the silent command, the fencer took them into his mouth, sucking on them wetly before Ike pulled them away before carefully easing the other’s backside open with newly slicked fingers.

The younger bluenette gasped quietly, squirming restlessly as he tried getting comfortable with the intrusion.

He was tight.

Ike bent down and softly pressed gentle kisses into the other’s neck,

“Relax for me sweetheart.”

Nodding silently, Marth did his best to obey as he looped his arms around Ike’s neck as the other eased two more fingers into him and started to gently ease them in and out.

The biology student moaned felicitously at the newfound pleasure at his backside.

“Good boy...that’s it,” the wrestler encouraged huskily into the other’s ear before nibbling at it.

Marth whimpered and whined with lust as he began bouncing rhythmically to Ike’s fingering thrusts.

Chuckling quietly, the engineering student kissed the other’s sweaty teal head lovingly before his cobalt eyes locked onto those large, sapphire ones,

“You ready for me?”

Without hesitation, Marth aggressively nodded his head, bucking his hips and arching his back in wanting.

Biting back a mischievous smile, Ike removed his fingers before carefully situating his throbbing dick at the other’s entrance.

Slowly, he pushed himself in.

Gasping quietly, the shorter athlete gripped onto the other’s bare back tightly as he squeezed his eyes shut.

The older male pressed soft, encouraging kisses into the other’s hair, trying to get him to relax as he continued to ease himself in.

“I-Ike...aahhh...mmmm...,” Marth quietly moaned with pleasure as he started getting used to the other fully inside him as Ike began easing himself in and out rhythmically.

Sapphire met cobalt as the two bluenettes began rocking with one another at a steady pace.

As the teal-haired student held onto him, Ike continued his movements as he allowed a free hand to sneak down in between their chests, where it gripped onto the younger’s swollen, pink manhood.

He began to pump it in time with his thrusts into the other male.

“O-Oh...I-Ike...that...a-aaahh...”

Marth was panting heavily now, his eyes half-lidded as he took in the feeling of being full in his backside while being fondled pleasurably in the front.

Brushing a kiss to the younger male’s sweaty cheek, Ike nuzzled into him as he picked up his pace, his climax slowly building up,

“You like that, huh? Such a good boy for me...feels good, doesn’t it? All filled up with me inside you...,” Ike whispered lustfully into the other’s ear, eliciting a whine of desperation from the shorter bluenette as the two locked eyes once more.

Ike knew the other was on the brink of losing it. He could feel the pre-cum dribbling down his fingers as he pumped away at Marth’s length, the lighter bluenette rocking his body into him in need.

“Awww...what’s my baby gonna do, huh? Is he gonna cum for me? Tell me...”

The fencer’s mouth was open, his eyes wide with fervor as he panted heavily, a warm feeling in his belly beginning to form,

“I...I-I’m...g...g-gonna...c-cum...s-so...h-haaaah!”

With another thrust into the younger student’s entrance, and a generous pump to his throbbing cock, the lighter bluenette let out a shout as a string of cum shot out from his member, coating both his and Ike’s chests.

Smirking down at the other, the wrestler helped the teal-haired athlete ride through his orgasm just as he reached his own climax, gasping quietly as he filled his lover up with his own, sticky fluids.

Finally, Ike pulled out before he collapsed in a heap on top of the other, both males breathing quite heavily as they allowed themselves a moment to recuperate.

“T-That...w-was...mmpff,” Marth quietly began before the older male stole his lips in a passionate kiss.

Releasing it, Ike smirked down at the other,

“The most intense game of ‘Sorry,’ you’ve ever played?”

 _“Yes,”_ Marth gasped out.

The wrestler chuckled fondly before he brushed sweaty teal bangs away from his lover’s face.

He then shifted, feeling their love juices still incredibly present in between them.

Marth moaned, looking down at their mess and becoming slightly turned on once more by the sight.

The engineering student saw the pupils increase some in those sapphire orbs and he gave a scoff when he saw the softening dick below him give a slight twitch,

“Don’t tell me you’re already ready for round two...,” Ike said in disbelief as he bent down and sucked lightly on the other’s exposed neck before whispering huskily into his ear, “You’re such a nasty little thing, just the simple sight of your own cum gets you excited, huh?”

Marth whimpered at the dirty talk.

He was definitely getting turned on, but he was dead exhausted and didn’t truly believe he could go another round.

Not for a while anyway.

He squeaked when the other began to playfully squeeze his soaked member.

“I-Ike...mmm...n-nap time. Play more later.”

Chuckling at his boyfriend’s weariness, the wrestler gently released the other before falling beside him and cuddling up against his side as he wrapped his muscular arms around him.

Ignoring the fact that they were quite a filthy mess, the biology student pulled the equally dirty comforter over their naked bodies so they wouldn’t become cold during their rest.

He then laid his messy teal head against Ike’s chest, snuggling into him as he shut his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the other against him.

The darker bluenette smiled as the other situated himself before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek,

“Sleep well, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, please forgive me for what I have just written, 
> 
> Amen. 
> 
> Until next update! 
> 
> Elizabeth :)


	3. Emetophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woken abruptly in the night, Ike does his best to care for an incredibly ill Marth, while in the process learning that his boyfriend has a very peculiar fear...

 

It was a quiet night.

Ike was snoring softly, quite comfortable in the bed he was currently occupying as if nothing would be able to wake him from his peaceful slumber.

However, a sudden noise from the hallway bathroom seemed to cause a stir in the bluenette.

He moaned quietly as he blinked his eyes open, rubbing at them in annoyance now that he was disturbed.

He reached over to his left hand side, expecting to feel another warm body against him.

But, the space was empty.

Glancing up to see the light on in the hallway, Ike thought nothing of it and simply shrugged before rolling over.

_‘He probably had to pee. He’ll be back in a few.’_

He was just about to close his eyes, comforted by the thought that his boyfriend was going to return to him shortly.

When he suddenly heard a round of harsh coughing coming from within the restroom.

The wrestler shot up in the bed, cobalt eyes squinting to the hallway in concern.

Then, he heard gagging.

The engineering student didn’t hesitate to shove the covers to the side as hopped out of the blue and white patterned bed.

On wobbly feet, the bluenette gave himself a moment to adjust since he wasn’t one to be awake at this time at night.

He looked over at the alarm clock,

_‘3:12 AM’_

Ike groaned quietly before brushing a hand through his messy hair before remembering his reasoning for getting up in the first place.

He hurriedly made his way over to the bathroom, catching himself on the doorway as he stumbled a bit in his haste.

Cobalt eyes widened and stared down in concern as he watched his boyfriend cough up this evening’s dinner into the toilet.

“Marth...? Oh, baby why didn’t you wake me?”

He quickly bent down and gently pulled the younger student’s teal hair back so it was out of the way when he vomited once more into the porcelain bowl.

The boy whimpered pitifully as his sapphire eyes squinted up at him.

Marth’s face was the painted picture of misery.

“I-Ike?” He rasped out softly.

Said male rubbed his boyfriend’s sweaty back soothingly as he let go of his hair to feel his forehead.

“Yeah, baby it’s me...my God you’re burning up!”

Standing back up and adjusting his tired eyes to the bright light of the restroom, Ike took quick action and grabbed a few soft cloths from the cabinets below the sink.

He ran them under cold water before he carefully sat back down beside Marth’s hunched form.

The fencer was whimpering quietly as he looked down at his sick in the toilet bowl.

“Hey, look at me,” Ike commanded gently.

When Marth didn’t obey, the darker bluenette lifted the other’s pale face himself before reaching over and flushing down the nasty contents.

He then proceeded to tenderly wipe up the shorter male’s mouth before he looked down and realized the poor boy had gotten sick on his sleep shirt, as well.

“Arms up for me love,” Ike spoke quietly.

Shaking with fever, the younger male obliged as he looked away from his mess shamefully as the older student carefully pulled the soiled shirt over his head.

Tossing it to the side for now, Ike then took another cool cloth and held it to the sick boy’s forehead.

Hot, ill, and dizzy, Marth let himself fall into the awaiting arms of his boyfriend before his lip started trembling and his eyes began to water over.

Ike noticed.

Propping the lighter bluenette up against his chest, the wrestler rubbed light, soothing circles over the other’s upset stomach.

“It’s okay Marth, you’re just sick sweetheart. No need to cry.”

Said boy just shook his head as he continued to mewl into his boyfriend’s neck, the cool cloth falling in Ike’s lap as he did so.

He hated being sick.

Especially when it involved throwing up.

It scared the ever living crap out of the biology student.

And, he had no explanation as to why.

But, every time it got this bad, his anxiety only forced one thing on his mind that riled him up until he had it.

He just...

He needed...

He _wanted..._

He gripped onto Ike’s arm as he hiccuped harshly,

“I-I wanna go h-home.”

The taller bluenette looked quizzically down at the other at that,

“What? Honey, you are home.”

Marth shook his head harshly as he started crying more,

“N-No...not...I-I need Elice.”

Brows bending in concern, Ike shifted before peeling his sick boyfriend away from his neck so he could look at him properly,

“You mean Altea? Sweetie, that’s four hours from here...and, it’s the middle of the night! You are also in no condition to be in a car for that long nor at all, right now.”

Sapphire eyes peered up at him, shining with fear and upset,

“B-But...I...I need h-her!”

That’s when Ike suddenly realized Marth was beginning to panic, but he couldn’t understand why.

“Marth. We are not shoving ourselves in a car while you are sick like this,” he spoke firmly.

Which only caused the younger male to cry harder, where he began coughing again.

Combing a hand through sweaty teal locks, cobalt eyes locked onto tearful sapphire ones as Ike spoke more gently this time,

“Talk to me. What’s going on? You are 22-years-old, Marth. Why the sudden need for big sis,’ huh? You’ve been sick without her before haven’t you?”

The biology student simply whimpered before he shook his head.

Ike frowned at that,

“Baby, if you want me to help you I need you to help me understand why you’re scared.”

Biting down on his lip hard, Marth gripped onto Ike’s muscular arms before he hiccuped once more,

“I-I can’t! It just...I-I—!”

Suddenly, Marth ripped himself away from Ike as he fell into another fit of harsh coughs before he sickened up into the toilet once more.

Now, Ike knew the other was starting to make himself sick over how worked up he was becoming.

When the fencer was done, the darker bluenette gently pulled him away before situating the other on his lap.

“I need you to calm down...you’re starting to make yourself sick from all this panic. You’re okay, Marth. I promise. This will all be over before you know it...Now, I need you to breathe with me, okay? Can you do that for me?”

Rubbing a hand up and down Marth’s shaking arms, Ike pressed a kiss to his sweaty head.

The biology student whimpered quietly as he held himself up on Ike’s knees as he trembled harshly.

The engineering student hushed him quietly, providing as much comfort as he could just to have his boyfriend calm down from his oncoming anxiety attack.

“Relax yourself, Marth. Take in a deep breath. Come on, I’ll do it with you.”

As Ike did so, he listened to hear that the lighter bluenette was following with him.

“Now, let it out.”

Together, the blue pair let out a long breath, where the older male was continuously rubbing the other’s arms in encouragement.

He started to feel Marth finally let himself lean fully against his chest, his shaking starting to dissipate some.

“Good boy...that’s it,” Ike praised quietly in the other’s ear.

Now chest to back, the wrestler could feel how incredibly hot Marth was.

He needed to get his fever down, now that the other was starting to relax.

But first, the younger male needed to take something to calm down his stomach.

Pressing a soft kiss to the other’s cheek, Ike combed back Marth’s hair with his hand before speaking quietly,

“Okay...do you have any tummy medicine, sweetheart?”

Marth whimpered as he hid his face back into the other’s neck before giving a small nod,

“Y-Yes...Elice has me keep any form of m-meds in case of a-anything...I-I have some in my f-fridge.”

Ike smiled kindly at that before he brought one arm under Marth’s knees while keeping another under his back before standing up with him carefully, holding his boyfriend bridal style.

The sick boy was too weak to object to the jostling and simply moaned quietly as he tucked himself more into Ike’s bare chest as the other walked them to the kitchen.

Delicately, the older student placed Marth down on one of the cushioned chairs before stepping over and opening the refrigerator.

“They’re on the door,” a quiet voice echoed behind the wrestler as he glanced over to his right.

There was an array of various liquid medicines for colds, fevers, and the like sitting neatly on the refrigerator shelf.

“Wow, quite the big sister you got, kiddo. Man, she really keeps you on your toes, huh?”

With that, Ike reached down and plucked the Pepto Bismol from the rack.

Marth whimpered when he saw the older male holding the pink liquid in his hands.

It was his least favorite of all the medicines he’s ever taken in his life.

But, he knew he needed to take it if he wanted to feel the least bit better.

So, he quietly watched as Ike removed the cap before reading over the instructions of how much dosage he needed to give to Marth.

Once the taller bluenette finished preparing the liquid medicine for his boyfriend, he handed it over to the other gently.

Biting his lip, Marth took it in a shaky hand and just stared down at it.

Ike seemed to understand what was wrong,

“Marth, you gotta drink it. I know you’re afraid to throw up again, but if you take this it shouldn’t happen, okay? But, if it does, then it does, no biggie. It’s okay.”

He walked over and bent down as he wrapped an arm around the biology student’s shoulders,

“I’m right here.”

Marth gulped before he hesitantly brought the small cup to his lips, taking the medicine down in one shot.

He turned his head away in disgust as Ike removed the medicine cup from his hands before tossing it in the sink.

Thirty seconds went by when a sudden whimper came from the shorter bluenette.

Ike looked down in alarm as Marth’s eyes shined up at him fearfully, his hand shooting up to cover his mouth.

Quickly, the wrestler spun around and reached into the upper cabinets and grabbed the first thing he could find.

Shoving the large salad bowl under his boyfriend’s chin, Ike held his hair back as the poor boy coughed up the pink medicine he just took.

Marth started crying again.

He was miserable and scared and just overall exhausted.

Ike rubbed his back soothingly.

“Easy...easy. Just let it out, sweetheart. You’re okay...,” he cooed gently to his ailing boyfriend.

Even though Marth’s stomach was done revolting against him, it seemed it still wasn’t ready to hold anything down yet.

“You done?” The engineering student questioned softly when the other’s coughing began to cease, leaving him a hiccuping and shaking mess.

The biology student nodded solemnly as the other gently removed the sick bowl from his hands and placed it in the sink and filling it with running water.

“Alright...we will try again after your bath. For now, we really gotta get your fever down. You have a thermometer?”

Marth squinted his eyes up as he felt his boyfriend preparing to carry him once more.

“Bathroom,” he answered quietly before resting his sweaty head against Ike’s shoulder as the latter returned the two of them to said destination.

Once inside, Ike used his foot to turn down the handle and flush the toilet before shutting the lid closed.

Then, he carefully sat his boyfriend down atop it before he bent down and began running the bath water, making sure the temperature was cool enough.

As he let the tub fill up, Ike reached over into Marth’s medicine cabinet and luckily found the thermometer sitting beside the other’s toothbrush.

The engineering student removed the protection cover before cleaning off and sterilizing the metallic bulb.

He then gently held the tip to his boyfriend’s lips, silently asking him to open his mouth.

The younger male obliged as he let the bulb sit under his tongue.

Ike stood quietly beside him, petting the other’s teal head comfortingly as they waited for the clinical thermometer to assess the fencer’s temperature.

After another minute, it began beeping and the wrestler carefully removed the medical item from the lighter bluenette’s mouth.

He let out a stressful sigh of concern when he read the numbers on the thermometer.

“What does it say?” The younger athlete rasped out quietly.

Ike looked down at him worriedly before placing a cool hand against Marth’s hot forehead,

“103.2. We gotta get that fever down. Now.”

Marth bit his lip, but he felt the older student rub his back comfortingly to ease the tension he was feeling.

Then, gently, Ike pulled him up to his feet.

The biology student hasn’t walked since he woke up earlier to run to the bathroom when he felt sick.

So, his legs were a bit coltish, and he would have fallen over if not for his boyfriend holding him steady.

“Okay...we’re gonna take this slow. Let’s take off your boxers first. No point in getting them wet when you sweat right through them already.”

Marth looked up at him, face turning crimson at the other’s request.

Ike chuckled softly as he rested the other’s hands on his shoulders,

“Oh, relax, silly. It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before.”

The bashful bluenette didn’t respond as he used all the strength he had to hold onto Ike while he let the other shimmy his soiled boxer briefs down and off his legs.

Now taking the other’s hands in his own, Ike gently guided him down inside the tub.

Marth gasped quietly, not prepared for the water temperature,

“I-It’s cold!”

Ike laughed quietly as helped his boyfriend sit fully in the water,

“It’s supposed to be. We gotta cool your body off. Just relax, you’ll adjust.”

Whimpering quietly, the shorter bluenette began to shiver from the cold as he looked up to Ike, wondering how long he was going to have to endure this.

Cupping water in his hands, the older student gently poured it over the other’s teal head which caused him to sputter out in surprise.

“By the time I wash you up, hopefully your temp will be down,” Ike spoke gently, noticing the other’s questioning look.

Marth nodded at that as his body continued to tremble against the frigid water.

Reaching past the biology student’s right side, Ike pumped some shampoo into his hand before gently massaging it into his boyfriend’s scalp.

Immediately, the lighter bluenette shut his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of the other’s fingers rubbing through his tangled locks of hair.

Ike smiled softly at that before a sudden yawn came out of his mouth.

Marth glanced behind him, looking rueful.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered out.

Blinking in confusion, the wrestler stopped his ministrations before trying to get a peek into those sapphire eyes,

“For what, baby?”

Shrugging his shoulders, Marth quietly played with the cold water surrounding him,

“You should be asleep right now.”

Ike let out a quiet sigh before covering his love’s eyes and using his other hand to cup some more water and pour it over the other’s shampoo covered hair.

“Oh, enough of that sweetheart. Please, do not worry about me right now, Marth. I don’t care what time in the night it is, if this happens again I _hope_ you wake me up next time...,” the older male stated worriedly as he finished washing out all the shampoo in his boyfriend’s hair before pressing a gentle kiss to his now clean head,

“I’m just happy this at least happened while I was sleeping over...I don’t even want to imagine what would’ve happened if you were all by yourself, sick and freaking out like you had.”

Marth blushed in embarrassment, knowing he would’ve probably gone berserk from his anxiety attack with no one there to help him through it.

He had no words to truly express how grateful he was with how kind Ike was being.

Taking care of him on his own will.

In the middle of the freaking night, no less.

His eyes began to water over once more as he watched the taller student grab his dark blue loofah and pour strawberry scented body soap onto it.

“Me too,” he hiccuped out quietly.

Cobalt orbs glanced worriedly in his direction when he heard the sick boy sniffle below him,

“Hey...,” Ike caressed his boyfriend’s face with his free hand, gently rubbing his thumb across his cheek, “Baby...come on, no more tears...it hurts seeing you so upset, you know that...What’s the matter, now?”

Suddenly afraid Ike was mad, Marth wiped at his eyes hurriedly before looking back up to the engineering student,

“I-I’m s-sorry! I wasn’t upset...I-I was just happy t-that you...I-I’m sorry Ike...I—!”

Letting go of the soap sudded scrunchy, Ike grabbed the other’s frantic hands, where Marth hadn’t even realized he began splashing the water in his nervous haste,

“Woah, woah! Baby, I’m not angry with you,” he chuckled quietly as he squished his anxious boyfriend’s face in his hands, leaning down so their noses touched,

“I just didn’t want you to start getting upset again. I want you to be happy, honey...so, what were you saying?”

Marth giggled as Ike gently brushed his nose back and forth against his own before blowing a raspberry on the fencer’s cheek.

“I-I was saying that I was happy that...,” although rosy already from his fever, the biology student’s face glowed a bright pink as he continued,

“T-That you’re here with me too...t-thank you f-for being really nice...a-and taking care of me.”

Shy sapphire eyes locked onto soft cobalt ones.

“Of course,” Ike whispered softly before gently pressing a kiss to the other’s forehead.

Which did not feel as hot as it was before he set the younger in the cool bath.

_‘Finally...I was getting really worried we’d have to go to the emergency room if his temperature refused to go down.’_

Brushing away those disturbing thoughts, Ike smiled kindly before he reached for the loofah once more and began to tenderly scrub his boyfriend clean.

Marth leaned his soapy back into Ike’s shoulder as he started to become sleepy from the wrestler’s ministrations.

Once he believed the younger student was lathered enough, the older athlete reached for the shower head and gently rinsed Marth off.

When he was done, Ike leaned down to remove the water stopper to let all the now room temperature water go down the drain.

He then looked down at the fencer before kissing the top of his wet head sweetly,

“You sit tight. I need to grab you a towel, okay?”

After a hesitant moment, Marth nodded his head in approval.

Ike knew the other was still feeling clingy from being so sick.

The engineering student proudly smiled down at his brave boyfriend in return before making his way to the supply closet adjacent to the bathroom.

It only took a minute for the darker bluenette to find a large, fluffy towel before he made his way back to the restroom.

Throwing it over his shoulder, Ike reached his hands out for Marth to take before he carefully pulled the shorter student back up to his feet.

He then proceeded to drop the towel atop the younger’s head, where the wrestler scrubbed at his dripping hair before he removed it to wrap the fuzzy, light yellow towel around the fencer’s thin, nude body.

“All snug like a rug,” Ike stated with a smirk as he helped his sick boyfriend out of the tub.

Marth blushed at the corny statement before the other male signaled him to take another seat on the toilet.

Rinsing off and cleaning the clinical thermometer once more, Ike then placed it in front of the other’s mouth.

Marth took it under his tongue with ease as the blue pair waited out the results.

Beeping loudly, the older bluenette took the instrument from the other’s lips before reading the numbers.

He bit his lip as he placed his hand once more against Marth’s forehead,

“Hmm...101.4. I mean, it’s definitely better but not great. We’re gonna have to keep an eye on it, sweetheart.”

Marth nodded in understanding before rubbing tiredly at his eyes as a giant yawn suddenly escaped past his lips.

Ike smiled fondly at the sight.

Sapphire eyes blinked owlishly up at the taller male before scanning over to the open medicine cabinet.

“Can I brush my teeth?” The biology student rasped out, wanting to rid the taste of his sick from his mouth.

The wrestler gently helped the shorter male back up to his feet,

“How does your tummy feel, first? I want you to be able to take that medicine down before anything.”

Marth whimpered before shaking his head in disapproval as his grip on the other’s hands tightened.

Ike’s brows furrowed in understanding,

“I know you don’t want to. But, you have to. Do you still feel sick?”

The fencer bit his lip as he stared his glassy eyes into his boyfriend’s concerned ones,

“N-No...but I...I still...d-don’t wanna...,” the lighter bluenette stumbled out, his lip beginning to tremble.

Ike rubbed his thumbs gently across the other’s shaking hands as he slowly led him to the kitchen,

“I know baby...but, if you are feeling better, I believe your body should be able to hold the medicine down now, okay?”

Marth sniffled quietly without a response as the other guided him to sit down once more on one of the kitchen chairs.

Ike then tried stepping over to the refrigerator to open it when the other refused to release one of his hands.

Smiling gently at his boyfriend, the engineering student let the scared boy hold onto his right hand as he reached inside the cool compartment to pull out the pink medicine once more.

“Okay, sweetheart. I need two hands to prepare this for you,” the taller male chuckled quietly as he tugged his hand free from Marth’s surprisingly strong grip.

Losing the comforting contact, the latter then scooted his chair closer so he could lean into his boyfriend as he watched the older male pour the disgusting medicine into a new cup.

Ike just continued to smile as he hummed quietly, finding the other’s clinginess to be quite cute, if not amusing.

He then handed over the medicine to the other before reaching down and allowing the other to grip onto his hand once more.

Marth took down the Pepto Bismol for the second time with ease, gulping nervously as he looked up at the other.

He really hoped his stomach kept it down this time.

The blue pair quietly waited another five minutes in anticipation with Ike calmly brushing his thumb across the ill student’s hand in comfort.

“Now I know why you were so terrified of getting sick on that spinning ride at the Spring Festival...throwing up really freaks you out, huh?” Ike commented softly.

The younger male sitting beside him nodded silently with a frown as he continued to rest his head against the other’s hip.

Seeing as Marth didn’t appear to have a bad reaction to the medicine, that confirmed that his body finally accepted it.

Sighing in relief, Ike gently combed his fingers through the other’s hair before bending down and lifting the teal-haired athlete bridal style once more.

It was easier this way for both of them to move around rather than letting Marth attempt walking in his weak state.

“Alright...let’s get you dressed and then you can brush your teeth,” Ike stated quietly as he walked the two of them back into Marth’s dark bedroom.

Gently setting the other on his bed, the darker bluenette quickly rummaged through one of the fencer’s drawers to grab a fresh pair of boxers before he simply reached into his own sleep pack and grabbed a soft t-shirt from within.

It was his own sleep shirt that the wrestler had on hand just in case, but he was never really one for wearing anything to sleep in besides his underwear.

Helping the younger student out of his towel, Ike handed him the clean clothes before throwing the towel in the other’s laundry basket off to the side as he made his way back into the bathroom to clean up the mess left behind from both of them.

He then did the same with the kitchen, cleaning out the bowl of sick along with the two medicine cups.

When he was done, he made his way back to the bedroom before taking a seat a top the quilted comforter.

He looked up when he saw Marth making his way from the restroom, his teeth freshly cleaned as he unsteadily approached his boyfriend.

The latter opened up his arms, allowing the sick boy to fall into them.

“You ready to go back to sleep?” Ike asked the other softly as he brushed those teal bangs away from the younger student’s flushed face.

The biology student nodded, allowing the other to shift both of them higher up on the bed before laying them down together and pulling the blanket over them.

The darker bluenette watched as Marth curled himself up against his side, where he snuggled more into Ike’s sleep shirt, taking in the familiar scent of it.

The older student laughed quietly at that,

“I see you appreciate the pajamas I picked out for you.”

Marth giggled quietly before burying his face into the other’s neck, just wanting to be as close as possible for comfort.

Ike wrapped both his muscular arms around his boyfriend, not bothered in the slightest by the other’s clinginess.

He honestly didn’t give a damn if he ended up getting sick after this. Marth’s security was his top priority in this moment.

“You wake me if you need me in the night, okay? I’m right here,” the taller male assured quietly as he nuzzled his face into the other’s delicious, strawberry scented mess of hair.

Marth nodded, breathing deeply as he let himself relax against the other,

“Thank you...” he whispered softly in gratitude before he let his fatigued body pull him into a deep slumber.

Ike pressed a gentle kiss to the fencer’s teal head before tightening his hold on the other,

“Everything will be better in the morning.”

The wrestler slowly shut his eyes,

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW. OKAY. THIS WAS MUCH LONGER THAN I HAD INITIALLY INTENDED IT TO BE! 
> 
> But hey, 
> 
> It was totally worth writing all the Sick!Marth Fluff 
> 
> I hope it was also worth the read! 
> 
> And, thanks for your wonderful kudos! 
> 
> (Can't believe I updated twice in one day, definitely was not expected haha) 
> 
> Best, 
> 
> Elizabeth :)


	4. Snow Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth helps Ike enjoy his very first experience with snow, using the help of a few friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m soooo sorry for such a delayed update! Color Me Different has taken up most of my time, but at least I finally got a chance to publish this chapter! (I have literally had this one-shot sitting in my phone 3/4 of the way done for about two months and I finally came around to finishing it T_T )

It was an early winter morning.

The sun barely peeked its golden rays through the window as they shined gently down upon the sleeping bluenette, who was snoring softly while tucked snug under his comforter, the shirt of his lover pressed up against his cheek.

However, the peaceful slumber of the senior college student was suddenly interrupted by a loud banging at his front door.

A quiet whine elicited from the young male as his sapphire eyes squinted open at the clamorous sound.

Sitting up groggily, the teal-haired fencer rubbed at his eyes before glancing them towards his open bedroom doorway,

"Mm...who in the _world_ could that be?"

The 22-year-old frowned as he glanced over at his alarm clock,

_'7:26 AM'_

Suddenly, more banging came from the front door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," the bluenette grumbled quietly before slipping off his bed, subconsciously picking up the shirt he had been sleeping with.

He shuffled slowly to the front door, yawning tiredly before carefully easing it open.

Sapphire eyes squinted at the bright sun before they looked up to see who was bothering him at such an early time in the day.

But, he didn't get a chance to as said person rammed themselves into him before scooping up the the surprised biology student and spinning him around.

Because of his tired state, Marth became incredibly dizzy as he held tight to whoever was holding onto him with an unyielding grip.

The spinning finally came to a stop before a kiss was planted on the teal-haired student's cheek,

"Marth! It's _snowing!"_ The voice under him boomed loudly in excitement.

Said boy whimpered quietly before rubbing at his tired eyes with the shirt still held within his hands.

Then, he peeked them down to his intruder,

"Ike...? Goodness honey...it's _so early_ in the morning. And, we are barely three days into Winter Break."

The darker bluenette simply chuckled at his sleepy boyfriend before placing him down gently, taking notice that the other was holding one of his sleep shirts in his hands,

"What...exactly are you doing with _that?"_

The tired male glanced down to the soft cotton T-shirt held within his grasp before his cheeks flared red in embarrassment.

Sapphire eyes glanced up into amused cobalt orbs,

"U-Uh...w-well...n...nothing in particular..."

Ike smirked at his love before pulling him into a gentle hug,

"You were sleeping with it again, weren't you?"

Marth simply mushed his face into the other's chest,

"No."

There was a deep chuckle above him before the younger athlete felt a gentle kiss being lain upon his head,

"Whatever you say, sweetheart."

A small whine escaped the lighter bluenette, but he didn't pull away and instead snuggled himself closer to the older male.

"Why are you disturbing my sleep?" He mumbled out in fake annoyance.

"Because it's _snowing!"_ Ike exclaimed with glee, like it was the most amazing thing in the world.

Marth peeked an eye up at him,

"And...?"

The wrestler's grin faltered for a moment, confused as to why the younger male wasn't as excited as he was,

"Wait...is...is it normal for SmashVille to get snow?"

The biology student nodded into the engineering student's chest before snuffling quietly while adding another rub to his tired eyes,

"Well, of course...it snows here every winter. And, the same goes for Altea...wait a minute..."

Marth paused to get a good look at his boyfriend,

"H-Have...have you never seen snow before...?"

The taller male shook his head before grinning widely once again,

"Nope. Never."

Now, it all made sense to the shorter bluenette why the older male was so incredibly excited.

And, that made him jitter for joy, as well.

Ike has never seen snow!

He suddenly pushed himself from the wrestler before presenting him with a grin of his own,

"Y-You...oh my goodness! There are so many things I gotta show you! We can build snowmen! O-Or make snow angels...or have a snowball fight! We—!"

In the midst of all his excitement, Marth had failed to remember he wore socks to bed last night due to the drop in temperature and suddenly lost his footing on his previously polished wooden floor.

Ike gasped in shock before grabbing his boyfriend's arm, halting his fall.

The biology student turned to the other male sheepishly,

"S-Sorry..."

The dark blue-haired student laughed quietly before pulling the shorter male up to his full height,

"And here I thought I was the overly excited one."

The teal-haired fencer giggled quietly before squealing with glee once more as he hugged his boyfriend tight,

"Oh, this is _amazing!_ Lemme get dressed a-and then we can play in the snow! It's gonna be great! J-Just...uh...just wait here!"

With that, Marth ran back to his bedroom, slamming the door shut as he hurriedly got dressed.

The engineering student laughed before situating himself on the couch.

A moment later, he felt a dip beside him as Hamilton came to join him and curl up by his side.

"Well, hey there buddy," Ike greeted the cat kindly before scratching the feline generously under his chin.

The black and grey Maine Coon purred deeply at the attention, the two relaxing for a short while until the wrestler heard Marth's bedroom door creak open before soft footsteps approached him from behind.

The engineering student leaned his head back, so passionate his cobalt orbs could meet exhilarated sapphire ones.

However, another yawn broke through the younger's face before Marth rubbed roughly at his eyes once more.

Ike chuckled at the sight,

"Awww baby, I'm sorry I woke you up so early...do you wanna sleep some more? I'm sure the snow will still be out there when you wake up."

The fencer simply shook his and proceeded to pull hard on the older male's arm, signaling him to get up,

"Noooo, lets go!" He whined out.

Ike laughed as he pet Hamilton one last time before grabbing Marth's winter coat for him until he realized something,

"Wait. Did you even brush your teeth?"

The biology student looked up at him before blushing furiously.

So eager to introduce his boyfriend properly to snow, the younger student completely forgot his usual morning duties and simply pulled on warm clothes before coming back over to Ike.

The darker bluenette chuckled before gently pushing his love towards the bathroom,

"Go on, dork. I'll wait...and, make sure you pee 'cause it's gonna be one hell of a nightmare taking off all that winter gear you've got on later."

Marth's cheeks tinted pink at such a childish reminder.

But, he knew Ike was right, and he embarrassingly ignored the fact that he actually needed to go quite badly.

He did just wake up after all.

Sapphire eyes sheepishly looked up at the other one last time before hurrying into the bathroom.

Ike just shook his head in amusement, fully knowing what that look meant. The younger tended to give it to him each morning they slept together, where Marth would feel bad for needing to wake the wrestler up for a bathroom break.

Five minutes later, the biology student was back to standing with his boyfriend, teeth freshly cleaned and body refreshed.

Ike helped the other into his fluffy winter snow jacket before he held out his gloved hand to him.

Marth jumped excitedly, grasping it with his own before the two walked out the door, saying goodbye to Hamilton as they did so.

* * *

"Why am I letting you drive again?"

"Because, you thought the snow in front of my apartment was the experience you were going to get. Please. We need to go to Galaxy Park if we wanna have some _real_ fun."

Ike shook his head in amusement as he watched his boyfriend fondly in the driver's seat.

"Plus...I never get to drive," Marth grumbled out with a fake pout.

The engineering student laughed at that,

"That's because I'm a _gentleman._ And, last time I recall, you almost got us killed on the highway because you were so excited for that play we were going to see a few weeks ago that you could hardly drive straight."

Sapphire eyes glared at him,

"Hey! For your information, that _play_ was amazing, and you _loved_ it—!"

"Put your eyes back on the road!" Ike chided playfully, shoving his boyfriend lightly on the shoulder as he did so.

Marth huffed before doing as told.

Fifteen minutes later, the biology student pulled into a snow filled parking lot, where a few other vehicles were present as the two bluenettes were not the only early birds coming out to enjoy last night's snow fall.

And, that's when Ike noticed two familiar faces standing beside the fenced in park area,

"What are they doing here?"

The younger male let out a small giggle before removing his seatbelt,

"I invited them while I was getting ready earlier! I was actually surprised they answered my text messages this early in the morning...Anyway! Samus is really good at a snow ball fight, and you need to have a true experience. And, even though he fails to admit it, MK loves snow. Believe me when I say, he gets more excited than the two of us combined."

Cobalt eyes shined lovingly at the gleeful boy beside him before the wrestler leaned forward and gave the younger a sweet kiss on the lips,

"You. Are. Adorable. Now, lets go."

Caught off guard by the romantic gesture, Marth's cheeks burned crimson as he stepped out of his white vehicle before locking it.

Ike chuckled at the other before grasping his love's hand and walking themselves over to the other two Smash University students.

"Alright boys, you ready to get wrecked?"

The darker bluenette smirked,

"Bet."

The blonde chuckled,

"I wouldn't be so confident. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

The taller male was about to retort back when Marth pulled on his arm,

"You really don't. Samus is brutal."

Ike simply pressed a kiss to his cheek before responding,

"This was _your_ idea."

The lighter bluenette pouted at that before watching as MK walked over to them, a snowball held within his hands,

"Don't be so humble, Marth. Last winter, I recall you getting a clear shot right into Samus' face."

The biology student blushed darkly at that as his boyfriend gave him a proud smirk,

_"That was an accident!"_

"No it wasn't, and you know it! Now, get your asses over here so we can start!" The blonde called out to the three of them as she situated herself by one of the handmade snow forts.

Both MK and Ike laughed before pulling the bashful 22-year-old along.

"Alright, so the two of you take this fort while Sam and I take the other. May the best fighter win," MK stated, one of his golden eyes giving the bluenettes an encouraging wink before walking over to his respective snow fort.

Nodding in agreement, Marth then bent down to start forming a snowball as Ike watched him curiously.

"Okay, so just grab a good clump of snow in your hands and smooth it out into a ball. It's kinda like how you shape out cookie dough when making cookies," the fencer explained kindly.

The wrestler smiled fondly at the other before following Marth's instructions.

The younger student made about ten snowballs before looking over at his boyfriend's progress, deciding to help him out a bit.

Baby blue gloves covered over the wrestler's maroon ones before Marth started to help his boyfriend shape out the snowball to be more rounder.

Ike smirked at that before playfully blowing a raspberry into the concentrating boy's neck.

The biology student let out a surprised squeal before falling into a fit of giggles,

"IIIIke!"

The 24-year-old gave out a laugh as he finished up their snowball before giving the teal-haired athlete an innocent look,

"What? I didn't do anything."

Marth gasped in disbelief before sacrificing one of his snowballs to throw it playfully at his boyfriend's chest.

"Oh no you didn't," Ike challenged before taking one of his deformed masterpieces and throwing it at the fencer's side.

The two began laughing loudly as the darker bluenette decided to tackle the younger boy into the snow before tickling his neck, leaving Marth defenseless because he couldn't do much in the thick winter coat he was wearing.

"Oi! You guys are supposed to be fighting us, not each other!" Samus called out in amusement.

Stopping their play fight, the two blue-haired students sat up, breathing heavily as their cheeks tinted pink, their hair now disheveled and full of snow.

They then proceeded to pick up a snowball each and threw them simultaneously at their awaiting opponents.

Not expecting the sudden onslaught of icicle spheres, both MK and Samus ducked before smirking to one another,

"Let's show em' what we've got."

* * *

About an hour or so later, all four students were sitting in their last moments of their playful battle of snow and ice, both forts holding two final snowballs in each.

Breathing heavily, Ike peeked his head over the snowy crest of the top of his and Marth's fort before ducking down quickly, scoping out the area enough to where the other two couldn't make an attempt to throw a ball at him in time.

"This is _amazing,"_ the wrestler breathed out excitedly as his bright, cobalt eyes looked over to his boyfriend.

The teal-haired fencer was grinning from ear to ear as he decided to pluck one of their two remaining snowballs from the ground.

"Wait," Ike called out.

Marth paused as he was lifting his body up from behind their hideout.

He was about to question the other's sudden command before the older male leaned forward to press a soft kiss against the younger's lips.

"Good luck," the engineering student whispered out to him, giving the biology student an encouraging wink.

Cheeks glowing pink, the shorter male bit back a small smile as he readied the snowball in his grasp.

Sapphire eyes then peered over the top of the fort before immediately centering on a dark violet lump of hair conveniently sticking its head out from behind the enemy fort.

In one swift motion, Marth abruptly popped up and aimed right for it.

A minute later, MK was heard gasping in shock at the hit to his head, his golden eyes flashing in confusion at how the older boy could’ve seen him.

The fencer giggled loudly before turning to Ike, grinning excitedly as his boyfriend high-fived him,

"Nice—!"

Suddenly, their small victory was interrupted by another incoming snowball whamming Marth hard in the head.

Yelping in surprise, the biology student winced before he became unbalanced by the impact, where he then ended up falling on top of his boyfriend.

Ike caught him easily before glancing down at the younger male now rubbing at his head, whimpering softly in pain.

Cobalt orbs suddenly filled with anger.

That was a hard hit.

Hearing the low growl come from the other, sapphire eyes snapped open with a gasp before the teal-haired athlete sat up,

"Ike wait! She didn't—!"

But, the older student didn't listen as he grabbed for their last snowball, releasing Marth gently before standing fully for their two opponents to see as he glared steely eyes in Samus' direction.

Said woman was laughing her ass off, quite proud of herself for being the one to land the headshot this time around.

Oh, but the wrestler wasn't having any of it.

He flung his deformed ball of ice hard, causing it to land square into the mechanical engineering student's stomach,

"Oof!"

The cackling blonde fell back onto the snow covered ground, not prepared for the hit.

However, the darker bluenette wasn't done as he began to clamber over their small fort until a small pair of gloves grabbed onto his leg tightly,

_"Ike!"_

Said male looked over at his boyfriend, his cobalt eyes still holding a fire towards the blonde girl on the other side of the park.

"Get. Down."

The wrestler gulped at the other's stern tone of voice, not expecting it in the slightest.

Slowly, Ike slid back over before plopping back down on the snow covered ground with a pout.

"Oooooo big boy's in trouble!"

"Shut up Samus!" The bluenettes called out in unison before Marth focused his attention on Ike.

The lighter bluenette then bent down before snuggling fully into the other student,

"Now _that_ is what I call amazing."

The taller male blinked down at that, incredibly confused on why his boyfriend wasn't mad.

Because he sure seemed like it two seconds ago.

"What? You...you aren't upset?"

Marth giggled quietly before shaking his head as he peered his loving sapphire eyes up at the other,

"No. I just didn't want you to beat Samus to a pulp just because she hit me in the head...I...uh...kind of deserved that after last year to be honest."

The engineering student chuckled softly before brushing a gloved hand through the other's hair,

"If you say so...I, on the other hand, was not too...fond of that."

The younger male smirked,

"Clearly."

Ike tried holding back a smile at the other's sarcasm before smacking the teal-haired athlete lightly on the good side of his head.

"Hey—!"

"If you two are done with your cuddle session, we can start making snow angels now...which I know is _someone's_ favorite."

Both bluenettes looked up to a softly smirking MK, who was pointedly looking down at a suddenly overly excited Marth.

Gasping loudly, said boy hopped up before pulling the flustered wrestler to his feet.

Then, he shoved Ike back down into the snow.

"What the—!"

The younger athlete simply giggled before he fell down beside him,

"Snow angels!"

Cobalt eyes continue to stare at the other in utter confusion before the taller student wrapped his arms around himself as he started to shiver,

"Are you crazy?! It's cold down here!"

But, the lighter bluenette just continued to laugh playfully as he started spreading his arms and legs in the snow.

Ike couldn't help but smile at the other's contagious giggles before he rolled his eyes and gave in.

Samus came over to stand beside MK, watching as the other's golden eyes looked fondly down at the two laughing students in the snow.

"Go join them. I know you want to," the blonde whispered in the younger male's ear, smirking softly at the dark-haired fencer's sheepish expression.

Then, MK frowned up at her.

He loved the snow, but he didn't want to disturb the couple's fun—

"Come on, MK! The snow's great! Plus, Ike is being a baby about it being too cold! I could use a professional to prove him wrong!”

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

The junior college student chuckled quietly at the jeering bluenettes before he relented.

He also had no other choice as Samus grabbed his arm before pulling the thin athlete into the snow with her.

Marth and Ike grinned as the other two students joined them before they looked over at each other.

Cobalt orbs glistened brightly over into passionate sapphire eyes,

"You know...I don't understand the point of making snow angels..."

The biology student gaped at that, becoming offended for a moment before Ike suddenly smirked at him,

"When I already have own of my own laying right beside me."

Marth’s cheeks instantly flushed pink at that.

Before his bashful face suddenly scrunched up as he fell into a quiet fit of giggles.

Then, he crawled on top of Ike.

Snow flurries gently fell atop the two before the younger student enticed the older into a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly these Drabbles are no longer in chronological order haha
> 
> I realized I did absolutely nothing winter related so this chapter and the next will be focused on Marth and Ike and their time over Winter Break. :) 
> 
> (Also, peep a happy birthday to my mom :D )
> 
> Enjoy!


	5. Selfish Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in preparation for future holiday festivities with his lover, an unexpected visitor appears at Marth’s front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request by one of my readers on Wattpad. Please enjoy! :)

“We have two weeks until they are here. I don’t find any reason to start on this now.”

Waving a hand at the other’s questioning, Marth continued sticking his nose in his kitchen pantry to search out the brown sugar that was needed. With a roll of his eyes, Ike let out a sigh before obliging and bending down to pull out a mixing bowl along with Elice’s old, pale yellow mixer she lent to her brother.

Which, of course, had never really been used by the boy himself since the teal-haired athlete never allowed himself a moment to learn whenever his older sibling prepared meals for him.

Finally finding what he was looking for, Marth pulled out the stuffed bag of brown, sugary sweetness before shoving it over to Ike’s side of the kitchen.

“I understand that. But, Ike, I would like to at least be a good host. Not only is my sister coming to Christmas dinner, but so is yours _and_ your Father! Just the prospect of meeting him alone is making me incredibly nervous...Just please let me practice with you before we—.”

A gentle finger was suddenly pressed against the rambling fencer’s lips before Ike pressed his own into them.

“Relax, sweetheart. My Father is going to love you. Plus, he already knows how incredibly amazing you are, anyway.”

Marth blushed bright pink when his boyfriend finished cutting him off with a flirtatious wink. Letting out a relieved sigh, the younger male grabbed for a small plate to count the chocolate chips into before he looked up at the older with a grateful smile,

“Nothing to worry about?”

Ike returned a soft, reassuring smile of his own,

“Nothing to worry about.”

Suddenly, their quiet moment was interrupted by a sudden knock to Marth’s front door.

Both bluenettes turned their heads around in surprise before looking at one another questioningly. Plate still in hand, Marth leaned up to press a sweet kiss to Ike’s lips before walking on ahead.

“I was wondering when the mail was going to come by. Apparently, the small blizzard yesterday was too much for them to drive in.”

Ike raised his brow as he watched the other make his way to the door,

“You sure it’s them? It’s a bit late in the day, don’t you think?”

Marth just shrugged his shoulders as the wrestler turned himself back around to get everything prepared for the biology student’s first attempt at making chocolate chip cookies. Letting out a quiet sigh, the younger bluenette then switched his plate to his least dominant hand before reaching for the knob with his right.

Time froze the moment he opened the door.

Ike was currently taking out Marth’s case of eggs from his refrigerator when glass was suddenly heard shattering to the floor. The darker bluenette shot his head up at that before throwing the eggs onto the counter, not giving a care if he cracked a few or not.

Rushing out of the kitchen, Ike looked on ahead to see if the shorter male hurt himself in someway.

But, Marth was still standing there, body unmoving as he stared at whatever was outside his door. His small plate and everything from a moment ago with his boyfriend forgotten as he stood still with a slight tremble in his demeanor.

Swiftly and carefully, Ike made his way over to him,

“Marth? Hey, snap out of it. What’s the matt—?”

Suddenly, cobalt eyes met another pair of bright blue looking up at him in shock from outside the doorway. They were accompanied by a mess of red hair as the stranger looked back over to a shaking Marth who still had yet to say anything.

Ike felt his chest tighten as he gently pulled Marth away from the door and the broken plate on the ground,

“Who are _you?”_

However, before the red-head could answer, the fencer spoke his first word,

“R-Roy...”

Ike immediately looked down at his boyfriend before anger suddenly crossed over his features. In an instant, the engineering student shoved Marth behind him before glaring down at the shorter male in front of him.

“Leave.”

Marth looked up at Ike in shock before nervously looking at the boy fidgeting in the doorway. However, he couldn’t help but be curious as to _why_ his ex was here in the first place.

“I-Ike...give him a moment to—.”

But, sapphire eyes were rewarded with a hard glare from the stern blue above him,

 _“Why_ should I give him _anything_ after what he’s done to you?”

Marth gulped. He had never seen the other so angry or defensive before, and the darker bluenette’s words immediately shut him up.

“I...I just came to apologize to you. I-In person.”

Both bluenettes turned back to Roy at that before Marth slowly stepped his way around Ike. However, the wrestler still kept a protective arm around his waist as he did so.

“W-What...?”

Watery sapphire eyes looked incredibly uncertain at the sorrowful azure in front of him. He could not trust Roy for a moment, but his curiosity was peaked.

All he ever wanted was a true apology from the boy and nothing more. Texting one over the phone earlier in the year was utter disrespect to the teal-haired college student.

Scratching the back of his head nervously, Roy looked up to the intimidating face of Ike and back down to a still shivering Marth.

“I...messaging you the way I had was just as cowardly as I...I had left you...Um...and I wanted to maybe see if I could uh...properly apologize with a sit down at the cafe across the way. I...I remember how much you love their blueberry muffins.”

Anxiety hit Marth like a ton of bricks as he quickly began shaking his head, unconsciously backing up into Ike. No way was he going anywhere with Roy, no matter if the red-head wanted to apologize or not.

And enticing him into something he happened to remember about the bluenette would _not_ do the trick.

“Oh, come on, Marth. You got pissed to hell that I didn’t apologize to you in person! And, _now_ you’re actually refusing—?”

“He said _no_ , you ignorant asshole.”

Roy growled up at the bluenette who was now blocking Marth and towering over him.

“This conversation is between me and him. And, Marth is a grown ass adult who doesn’t need some body guard talking for him. Who the fuck are _you_ , anyway?”

Sapphire eyes suddenly became heated with anger as Marth shoved Ike away and stepped directly in front of Roy.

“My _boyfriend.”_

Backing up slightly, the red-head shifted his eyes back and forth between the two before landing on the fencer’s own infuriated orbs once more.

“Well. I see you still haven’t grown up with having someone else do all the talking for you. I bet it wasn’t even you who answered my messages. Freaking out and crying all the time and _hiding_ is all you’re ever good at—.”

“At least I was loyal to you! You...you just walked all over me like a piece of shit! Why... _why_ are you even _here?!_ Y-You’re still an _asshole!”_

Ike quickly pulled Marth back, feeling the boy trembling badly under his grip as he glared down Roy with all his might.

“I think it’s time that you leave.”

However, the red-head sneered up at him before looking back to Marth,

“I came to apologize because I believed it to be the right thing to do. I happened to be in town and just thought to stop by. And, you’re over here hiding behind this... _this_ asshole when I just want to talk to you.”

The fencer blinked at that, his features suddenly morphing to shame as he reluctantly stepped away from Ike, his head bowed.

The wrestler was shocked to see the subconscious obedient display in the other.

Marth was still afraid of Roy, and more so of not pleasing him.

And, the red-head seemed to contemplate that action for a moment before continuing,

“Please Marth, I just need to get this off my conscience so I can move on with my life.”

The teal-haired boy slowly raised his head at that, eyes shining with a thick amount of unshed tears as he quirked a brow at what his ex just spoke.

“E-Excuse me...?”

Roy just looked unamused,

“Look, this has been eating at me and I just want to get it over with. I gotta get back to my family, anyhow.”

Marth looked down at the ground, unconsciously backing up submissively at the other’s dismissive tone,

“O-Oh...I’m s-sor—,”

However, a firm, yet soothing hand pushing him forward stopped the bluenette’s next words. Sapphire eyes blinked up momentarily into a stern pair of cobalt.

But, they were filled with love more than anything. There was anger mingled with fear and hurt. However, it wasn’t Ike’s own hurt.

He was hurting for Marth.

It was disgusting for the older bluenette to see how easily Roy had a hold over the other just by the way he spoke to him. Even after two whole years of being broken up with the red-head, that unconscious left over from the other’s emotional abuse still remained within Marth.

And, it was shattering Ike’s heart.

Giving himself a moment to hold eye contact with his boyfriend, Marth shut his eyes slowly before letting out a breath.

Then, he thought once more over the words Roy had spoken.

He wasn’t doing this to appease Marth.

He wasn’t doing this because he felt guilty and had seriously thought over how he treated the fencer.

Roy was doing this for himself.

His selfish apology meant nothing.

Opening his eyes, Marth shot his head up and glared into Roy’s own. It hurt even more to see that those azure eyes really were devoid of feeling.

The biology student could really see that now.

He truly meant nothing to the red-head.

He was his simple toy, and Roy was playing with him now.

Clearing his throat, Marth did all he could to keep his tears at bay. He knew it would only anger the other, and the teal-haired student could not receive another scolding for that.

But, Roy was not to have control over him.

Ike always told him it was okay to cry.

Always promised that his feelings were valid.

Showed him what it was like to truly feel and be loved by another.

And, taught him how he should stand his ground.

Now, Marth reined in his grief for a new reason.

For himself.

And, for the man who loved him the most.

Growling indignantly, Marth puffed out his chest and stepped forward, Ike’s hand still on his back in support.

“No. I will _not_ apologize to you. _You_ don’t deserve an apology. You don’t deserve _anything_ from me. Forgiveness...fine. But, a sit down? Please, Roy. You think _I’m_ pathetic? Look at _yourself_. Standing here, claiming guilt when you truly feel and have always felt _nothing_ for me.”

Roy huffed, but took another step back as Marth had angrily stepped closer to him. He was not used to the usually shy bluenette taking up such assertiveness, and before he could make another remark, the biology student cut him short,

“Now...get the _fuck_ off my doormat and out of my _life!”_

And, before the red-head could snap his own anger towards the other, Ike pulled Marth back and slammed the door in his face.

And, that was it.

Hand still held against the door, Ike let out a shaky breath before he hesitantly looked back to his boyfriend. Letting his extremity slide gently down the wood, the darker bluenette ignored the mess on the floor for now and slowly made his way over to the other.

Marth was breathing heavily and puffing out breath after breath as his sudden outburst of adrenaline was taking its toll in wearing off. His body still shook from head to toe, and his bright sapphire eyes were still watery with hurt.

But, he was proud of himself.

And, Ike was too.

Reaching over, the engineering student calmly and gently tucked a strand of teal hair behind the other’s ear.

“You okay?” He questioned softly.

Marth was staring straight ahead at the door, his stance unsteady as he slowly shook his head and began biting at his lip.

In an instant, Ike pulled the younger bluenette into his chest and held him tight. The sudden embrace became Marth’s undoing as he tightly wrapped his own arms around the taller male’s waist and gripped onto his shirt for dear life as his first sob escaped him.

“Shhh...you’re alright, sweetheart. It’s okay. He’s gone, baby. He can’t hurt you anymore,” Ike cooed quietly, tightening his hold on the other before pressing a kiss into the fencer’s hair, “It’s alright...”

The lighter bluenette held onto every word, remaining unmoving as he trembled badly against the other. He could feel his knees wanting to buckle at any second, but it seemed Ike was prepared for it, too.

The wrestler gently peeled Marth from his person before grabbing his arms and wrapping them around his own neck. Then, he carefully lifted the other up before carrying the other to the biology student’s couch, just like he had done when the 22-year-old was grieving over an ill Hamilton just a few months prior.

Taking a seat, Ike had the other perfectly secure in his lap as he gave Marth all the time he needed as the boy buried his wet face into his neck. Ike rubbed a hand along the other’s back as he continued to soothe him and press soft kisses every now and again atop his cheeks, nose, and forehead until Marth was able to calm down.

At about the twentieth kiss to his nose, the lighter bluenette let out a quiet giggle. Ike chuckled fondly at that before doing it again,

“Was that a laugh I just heard?”

Marth squeaked, a smile beginning to form across his lips before he hid his face again. The engineering student gave out a laugh himself at that before nuzzling his nose into the fencer’s own.

“Oho, I think it was.”

The younger male playfully shoved at the other before letting out a loud squeal as Ike easily pushed back before the two fell onto the remainder of the couch, laughing loudly together as the wrestler began to dig his fingers into Marth’s sides. The shorter bluenette tried his best to stifle the rest of his laughter, but it became a lost cause once Ike started kissing at his cheeks again, where his tears were beginning to dry.

Moving his face away for a moment, Ike allowed himself to admire those red, yet always sparkly sapphire eyes below him before he bent down and passionately kissed the other. Marth smiled into it, feeling so ever soothed by the comforting intimacy of the older male.

“I love you, always remember that, kay?” Ike suddenly whispered.

Marth blinked up at that, a hand suddenly coming up to swipe at his new set of teary eyes as he hiccuped quietly with a nod.

“I-I love you too...”

The engineering student let out a sweet, fond “aww” at his emotional boyfriend before nuzzling his entire face and body into Marth’s own.

The two remained snuggled on the couch for a long while, with the biology student sniffing softly into Ike’s hair as the wrestler spooned him lovingly. Marth allowed himself to press his own kisses into those dark blue locks below him before he suddenly wrapped his arms around the other tightly.

Ike grunted, his oxygen getting cut off by the sudden hug, but he let it go as he kissed the arm covering his face.

Marth was safe.

Marth was loved.

And, him and Ike were more than okay.

They were in love, and no one will ever come in between that.


End file.
